Resource monitoring systems use various types of sensors to gather resource measurement data to monitor resource consumption for industrial, commercial and residential uses. As the techniques for monitoring resource consumption continue to evolve, the use of end computing devices to provide additional functionality to unsophisticated sensors has become more commonplace. For example, rather than requiring manual, human-based collection of resource measurement data from sensors placed in geographically disparate locations to determine resource consumption, end computing devices may report resource measurement data to centralized locations using wired and/or wireless communications. Due to the nature of the types of resources being monitored, these end devices and associated sensors may be placed in remote or difficult to access locations. Consequently, it is advantageous for these end computing devices to transmit resource measurement data over longer distances.
Remote or otherwise inaccessible end devices may be coupled to sensors in locations where external power supplies are not readily available, thereby requiring the use of internal power supplies, such as battery power. As the distance end devices transmit resource measurement data increases, so does the drain on these internal supplies, which results in requiring for more frequent manual replacement of internal power supplies, which is time and cost intensive. Thus, users of end computing devices in resource monitoring systems experience a trade-off between transmission distance and longevity of internal power supplies.